Christmas Shopping with the Black Moon
by Hell's Gates
Summary: It's been over half a year since the war ended and the gang has manage to fix the problems the war left them with but now they are face with a new problem; Christmas present shopping! Read my gift to my Artemis's Champion readers as i show you what craziness Percia's street family causes at Christmas time. Meet the Black Moon for the first time in my first one-shot!


**A/N: Here's my early Christmas present to all of you. It's also a gift to my ACTWT readers for not updating. I hope you all enjoy it and before you read this, please read my first story but I think it can be read without. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Characters and their legacy/Champion/child status that is known or will be known so far**

**Percia Lethe Jackson-Daughter of Hades, Champion/Adopted Daughter of Artemis-Leader**

**Rosalie Hazel Lewis-Daughter of Nike, Legacy of Thetis-Lieutenant (OC submitted by AmericansUniteR5er)**

**Jacob-Hermes son of Maia and Zeus-Top Thief**

**Nike Amyntikos Xeria-daughter of Thetis, Legacy of Pan-N/A (OC submitted by AnonChan1)**

**Breakit-Legacy of Hephaestus, Champion of Phobus-Engineer/Forger (OC submitted by AnonChan1)**

**Fixit-Legacy of Hephaestus, Champion of Deimos-Engineer/Forger (OC submitted by AnonChan1)**

**Stella Rosemary Halo-Legacy of Themis and Venus-Ambassador/Judge**

**Lykos Jackson-Adopted son of Artemis-N/A**

**Xanthe Ruth Mage- Daughter of Hecate, Legacy of Athena-Strategist**

**Xanthus Tyler Mage-Son of Hecate, Legacy of Athena-Strategist**

**Storm Achilles Haze-Son of Aeolus, Legacy of Zeus-N/A**

**Cameron Blake Sky-Son of Thanatos, Champion of Khione-Spy **

**Now on to the story!**

**Christmas Shopping!**

The Sun was blinding despite the winter chills that ran up the spines of the citizens of America. It was Tuesday the 24th of December and the Black Moon's hideout was in uproar. Nobody had brought their person anything for Christmas and it was tomorrow!

"What are we going to do!?" Rosalie wailed as the 12 gang members sat squashed up on their tiny, worn out sofa. Rosalie had long golden hair and hazel eyes with a thick gold ring around the pupil. She was the gangs' lieutenant. Rosalie was wearing a dark blue jacket, jeans and black high tops. A boy with black hair, mullet style, rolled his violent purple eyes. He was wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and black converses.

"Rosa calm down! We'll figure it something out," he told her, annoyance flashing across his face.

"Oh shut up Xanthus. You should be worried because you're buying for Jacob and there's a 95% chance he is going to hate what you get him," Xanthus's younger sister Xanthe snapped. Xanthe had shoulder length black hair pulled back by a purple head band. She had a splash of freckles on her cheeks and had her brothers violet eyes. She wore a black jacket, white dress, black leggings and black boots.

"Xanthe's right Xanthus and Breakit if you dare-" Jacob was cut off by a loud smash as the glass surrounding the lights broke and the glass rained down on them. Jacob had sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes and was the best thief the group had to offer which would have been saying something if he wasn't secretly the God of Thieves. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, jeans and converses.

"FIXIT DO WHAT YOUR NAME TELLS YOU AND FIX IT! BREAKIT YOU ARE SO GOING TO-" "Rosalie! Calm down!" The gang yelled. Rosa stopped and settled for glaring harshly at the twins who hurriedly did as they were ahem asked. They both had short, soft, wavy black hair and bright red eyes. They were wearing black leather jackets with red shirts, jeans and red converses.

"Must you always pick on my brothers?" Nike's quiet voice asked. Nike had shoulder length brown hair with natural blonde high lights and ever changing eyes that flickered between blue, green and grey depending on her mood. She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt, jeans and black high tops. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

Before Nike could reply, our heroine cut in. "Rosa, try not to start another argument. We are trying to solve a problem not crate one."

"Thanks Lethe."

"No problem Sneaker."

"Mummy I mean sis is right Aunty Rosie. Please don't start a fight," Lykos added, puppy dog eyeing his mother-uh sisters lieutenant.

"Fine," Rosalie grumbled, not being able to resist her honorary nephew's face. Storm laughed.

"Godammit! We need to keep Wolfy around. He can even put Lewis back in her box."

Storm's hair was an unnatural shade of white with the tips being black except he hadn't died it. His eyes were a stormy dark blue with dark grey flecks and he was wearing a black hoodie jeans and converses. Cameron, his best friend, punched him.

"You are asking for her to kill you," he muttered. Cameron had jet black hair that covered one of his brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, jeans and black vans.

Stella stood up. She had light blonde hair that was tied in a pair of French braids and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers, a warm white cardigan that actually went well with the dress and white boots. Stella clasped her hands together joyfully.

"While you were all bickering I came up with the solution to our problem."

"What is it?" Percy asked warily, clearly remembering the last time and the time before that that Stella had come up with a solution. Stella grinned happily.

"SHOPPING!"

_******Line Break******_

"Stella's idea wasn't actually that bad," Jacob admitted as he walked around the music and cuddly toy sections with Storm and Cameron.

"For once," Cameron muttered darkly, curiously scanning the back of a Three Days Grace CD for Fixit.

"Yeah," Storm agreed looking at the DVDs on the bottom row.

"What's Lykos's favourite animal again and Storm, Lethe doesn't watch TV."

"I think it's a wolf or a dog because of Lethe's special ability Jacob."

"Okay okay! Gods, you don't need to make it sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world Cameron."

"Well it is," Cameron replied picking up a different CD.

"No it isn't," Storm interjected. "The fact that Christmas is tomorrow is the most obvious thing in the world."

"Yesterday that wouldn't have been true though," Jacob shot back, rummaging through a pile of soft toys.

"Shut up you piece of corn!"

"What?"

"How did you even come up with that?" Cameron asked looking at him incredulously. Storm stared him like he was an idiot.

"Ja-cob. Cob. Corn on a Cob."

Cameron stared at him.

"That might have been intelligent if it wasn't so stupid."

Storm huffed at that.

"I am intelligent."

"Could have fooled me."

"Hey-!"

"I've got Lykos's present. What about you guys?" Jacob asked intervening in their argument.

"I've got Fixit's CD."

Storm sighed.

"I have no clue what to get Percy."

"You don't usually have on at all," Cameron muttered. Jacob looked thoughtful. "Why don't we spoil her by putting our money together and buy her the IPod she's always wanted? She'll love that," Cameron suggested. Percy, despite being younger than him, treated him like family and took him in, even after he'd tried to kill her during the war. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Which colour and what case?" Storm asked as they stared at the different devices. Jacob whacked him upside the head.

"You're an idiot. It's no secret her favourite colour is black and there is a 3D wolf case hanging in front of you."

"Calm yourself Jay," Storm muttered as he slid open the doors and reached into grab the I Pod, Cameron grabbed the case. Electricity crackled at his fingertips as he touched the device.

BOOM!

The case exploded, sending the boys flying back with tremendous force, the case, the iPod, the CD and the toy wolf safely in their hands. They slammed into the CD rack, knocking it into the first stand that made up the aisles. It was a game of dominoes from there. Cameron turned to Storm and scowled while Jacob laughed his butt off.  
>"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"<p>

_******Line Break******_

**This section is dedicated to AnonChan1. Merry Christmas my friend!**

Nike, Breakit and Fixit were heading in no apparent direction. Breakit and Fixit were throughing paint bombs up and down while Nike was dragging herself around only using her elbows.

"Oi sis, you gonna stand up any time soon?" Fixit asked, looking at his surrogate sister with undisguised amusement.

"Nope not even-BED!" Nike exclaimed, jumping up and diving on it. The twins laughed and dragged their sister off the bed, much to her depression.

"Come on Nikey! Let's go and get Rosa's Nerf Rebelle Guardian Crossbow, Xanthe's Stink Bomb and whatever my dear brother has install for Xanthus."

"I'm getting him a potato gun," Breakit said cheerfully as he helped his brother tow Nike across the floor.

'No…my precious bed!' Nike internally wailed as she allowed her brothers to tow her away. It was a sad life when as soon as she found the best thing since chocolate it was taken away from her.

"We're here!" the twins screamed, dropping Nike's legs and running into the section. Nike slowly got up and began to stretch while she muttered incorrigible things about her brothers under her breath when she was knocked over by Breakit.

"No time to waste. Fixit, let's go; to the Hunting Department!" Break it yelled and they grabbed Nike's arms, pulled her to her feet and dragged her after them.

"There are no Nerf guns here," Fixit said confused. Nike face palmed and hit him with a hunting guide book.

"The Nerf guns aren't in the hunting department! They are in the toys section back where we were before!"

"Oh," Breakit replied. "Well then dear brother, its back to toy section we go!" he exclaimed and the two bolted off, dragging poor Nike behind them.

**Time Skip**

Nike was now slung over Breakit's shoulders as he and his brother sprinted towards the Make-up Section.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Nike asked them.

"No time to explain sis, we are in a rush!" Fix it replied as they rounded another corner.

"But why?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Breakit yelled, dumping Nike on the floor. "Now to find that Kitty Berry or whatever Stink Bomb-"

"It's Katy Perry Perfume," Nike mumbled from her spot on the floor. Fixit waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, pish posh. I don't care what it's called as long as we find it. Breakit, my dear brother, let us find this thing."

"I agree."

"Those two idiots," Nike mumbled. "They will be the death of me."

_******Line Break*****_

Percy wasn't having fun. Rosalie was dragging her by her legs around the store with Lykos giggling like crazy on her back.

"Right, first the gifts that Stella, Xanthe and Xanthus were going to get there people but were stuck at home," Rosalie announced, studying her list carefully as she dragged Percy around. "Stella planned to get Cameron a black hoodie with a dark slogan-"

'Oh good, chocolate,' Percy thought grabbing a packet off the bottom shelf as she was dragged past.

"-Xanthe was getting Breakit a cap and Xanthus was getting Jacob a wallet."

"But Uncle Jay already has five wallets. How about Red Beats?" Lykos suggested as he grabbed a packet of lollies off a nearby shelf.

"Good idea Wolfy. Let's go," Rosa said and she marched off.

As the trio went round a corner, Percia saw the gift she wanted to get Nike. It was a huge Greek mythology book called The Legends of Greece, which contained every myth from that time plus a couple of different versions. As Percy was dragged past the stand she grabbed hold of the rail and safely removed the book from the shelf and into her arms and they began to move again. Rosalie stopped and picked up a pair of Beats before handing them to Lykos.

"1 down 2 to go! Now where-"

Lykos and Percy lost interest, preferring to look out for the Grute Pop Bobbly Vinal Figure for Storm.

"Are you two helping?"

"Yes. We are looking out for Storm's action figure seeing as I am currently being dragged across the floor on my stomach."

"Just checking but by god you have put on some weight."

"Are you calling me fat?" Percia asked.

"No milady. I'm saying that you have put on weight," Rosa replied with a straight face.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. Several letters are different."

"So you are calling me fat just in different words?"

"Yes."

"Just checking. Lykos, be a dear and bite your aunty."

"My pleasure mummy."

CHOMP  
>"Agh you little-"<p>

"Language Aunty Rosa and you deserved that for calling mummy fat!"

"Fine you little-"

"Rosalie!" Percia snapped.

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized, more than slightly scared. Percy was not the leader of their gang for nothing. "Oh look there is the hat and the jacket with the slogans. Now for Stella and Storm's since you have got Nike's," Rosa said quickly, dragging the Jacksons away.

**Time Skip and one Grute and Body Soap Set later…**

Rosa, Percy and Lykos were headed to the check-out only to hear a loud BOOM and crashing as they saw the aisles being knocked over. Only one thought hit their minds as they were buried under a pile of books; Storm, you're an idiot.

_******Line Break******_

**The Next Morning…**

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY IT'S CHIRSTMAS!" Storm screamed from the sofa where he had spent the night.

"WE'RE COMING!" The twins hollered back as they ran down the stairs, the others following or simply missing the stairs altogether. The children's joy grew as they gave out and open their presents to and from their friends.

Sally smiled from the door way. She watched as the people that had become her daughter and son's family spend Christmas together. Family was the most important thing to the gang and they put each other first time and time again. Sally's grin threatened to split her face in two as she saw Storm and 'Jacob' start a free for all wrestling match.

'Yes,' Sally thought as she watched the gang tumbled around on the floor. 'This is the season of hope, giving and joy but most importantly family. Thank you, all of you, for giving my children a family.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
